heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sybil Pandemik
Sybil Pandemik (later Lincoln-Pandemik) is a "short attention span careerist" from the episodic game series (Sam & Max) by Telltale Games. Involvement Season 1 "Culture Shock" She first appears as a psychotherapist, and appears while one of the Soda Poppers (Peepers) is stealing her identity, and is revealed to be hypnotized into thinking he truly is her. After rescuing Sybil and Peepers, Sybil introduces herself and helps Sam and Max wake up the unconscious Peepers un-hypnotized. He reveals that Brady Culture is the reason he did this, and using the same techniques they used on Peepers on the other two Poppers they find Brady Culture's Home For Former Child Stars. Sybil is convinced by Sam that Sam has "APD" (or Artificial Personality Disorder) as only people with APD can get into Brady Culture's Home For Former Child Stars. She later helps Sam help Bosco make an anti-hypnosis helmet, built into his hat for the rest of Season One, Season Two & Season Three. "Situation: Comedy" Later, she becomes the writer of a tabloid newspaper, and in order to get on Myra Stump's show, Sam and Max convince Hugh Bliss to turn green and take a photo with them. Sybil puts those 2 in the tabloid newspaper, helping them get in the show. "The Mole, the Mob and the Meatball" Sybil tries to testify against the Toy Mafia, and Sam and Max (trying to get in the Mafia) are demanded to kill her on orders of the mafia; by shooting a cup full of ketchup, the Toy Mafia are convinced they killed her. It is unknown if she testified against the mafia, though it is very unlikely since they and their HQ were destroyed by Sam and Max. "Abe Lincoln Must Die!" This is an important episode for Sybil and would be the start of a change in her. She is revealed to have become a matchmaker, and Sam and Max give her Abraham Lincoln's campaign promise sheet; she falls in love with Abe herself, and when Sam and Max call Sybil using The Bug (impersonating Abe's voice) and convince her to come to the white house; unfortunately, when she gets there, Abraham Lincoln tells her he never set up with her, and breaks her heart; this brings down the amount of people voting for him. Later, she becomes a "carbon dater"; what she means by being a carbon dater is unknown, though her "carbon dating machine" has the ability to tell how old something is. When Sybil tells Sam and Max that a tiki is 10,000 years old, she may get a grant from the natural gov't; Max, who has since become the president, gives her the money (though this was all just to take the machine, and apparently, Sam and Max claim that the tiki was only 10 years old). "Bright Side of the Moon" Somehow Sybil later becomes the queen of Canada in this episode, and is later romantically touched by Abe Lincoln (on help of Sam and Max). She later purchases the US for 100 trillion dollars from Max once she is brainwashed by Hugh Bliss; she is later de-hypnotized by Max. Sybil, ironically, ended up getting in a relationship with Abe as seen in the start of the next season. Season 2 "Ice Station Santa" Sybil's office is moved next to Girl Stinky's diner by the Maimtron 9000. Sybil is participating in her quiz at her diner, but gets very frustrated when she calls any answer shouted out wrong (i.e. Sybil's answer that the War of 1812 was called wrong). By getting Abe Lincoln to answer a wrong answer and The Bug to keep saying "D! D!", Sam & Max win the contest getting the item they are searching for. Ironically, both Sybil & A.L. hated the quiz, but didn't want to tell each other. "Moai Better Blues" Later, Sybil is chased by a Bermuda Triangle; when S&M stop it, Abe ends up going in it, causing Sybil to go for him. She and Abe enjoy Easter Island, and don't seem very bothered at all when Sam and Max tell them a volcano is going to blow up the place. However, A.L. starts paying attention to one of the Moai Heads, falling in love with her and has a hard time keeping it. Eventually he exposes his secret; crying hard, Sybil flees the island. "Night of the Raven Dead" After breaking up with Abe, Sybil, enters an illegal matchmaking game having contestants Mr. Philo Pennyworth, Harry Moleman & Jurgen's Monster. Sam and Max use their zombie selves to eliminate Harry from the competition by tricking him into saying the wrong answer (Agent Superball instantly appears to replace him). With Jesse James' severed hand, Zombie Abraham Lincoln's brain and a heart of gold, S&M make their Monster win. Ironically, Sybil instantly leaves the monster to take back Abraham Lincoln, allowing S&M to take Sybil's soul machine. "What's new, Beelzebub?" Later, Sybil is seduced by Peepers right before her wedding to Abe Lincoln. When Peepers true body is exposed, Sybil returns to her commitment and marries A.L. in the season credits. Season 3 "The City Dares Not Sleep" She returns in this episode, in which she is pregnant and assists Papierwaite and Sam as they attempt to save Max. Before the end of the episode, Sybil gives birth to a child. Allies *Sam *Max *Philo Pennyworth *Harry Moleman *Agent Superball *Ms. Bosco *Papierwaite *Yog-Soggoth *Girl Stinky *Grandpa Stinky *C.O.P.S. *Myra Stump *Sal *Bosco Enemies *Moai Heads *Maimtron 9000 *Hugh Bliss *Jurgen *Satan *Brady Culture *Soda Poppers *Peepers *Zombies *Internet *Toy Mafia *Chuckles Appearances Season 1 *"Culture Shock" *"Situation: Comedy" *"The Mole, the Mob and the Meatball" *"Abe Lincoln Must Die!" *"Reality 2.0" *"Bright Side of the Moon" Season 2 *"Ice Station Santa" *"Moai Better Blues" *"Night of the Raven Dead" *"What's new, Beelzebub?" Season 3 *"The City Dares Not Sleep" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Jewish Category:Alive Category:Sam and Max Characters Category:Sam & Max S1 Category:Sam & Max S2 Category:Sam & Max S3 Category:Matchmakers Category:Artists Category:Tattoo Artists Category:Writers Category:Royal Category:Protagonist Category:Black Hair Category:Telltale Characters Category:Green Eyes